


【柱斑】与神说

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“这绝对不可能！”泉奈一个箭步挡在斑身前，双目圆撑怒不可遏，“兄长大人刚刚在会议上否决了你们的政见，兄长大人就立即被定为祭品，其中勾当谁看不出来！而且历代祭品都是从女性中挑选的，我哥哥他可是男人，你们的报复还能更蠢一点吗！”  
“泉奈大人，请注意您的措辞，您的兄长斑大人是即将成为为国家向神明祈福的使徒，而非祭品。况且使徒的人选是由抽签决定的，而抽签的机器则是数百年前建立国家的先祖们打造的，符合要求的贵族小姐的芳名会在十四岁时被写在签上投入机器中，只有每次抽签之际才能取出一个名字，做不得假。至于您提出的，历代使徒都是女性，而您的兄长是男性这一点，我们在得知结果时也感到很震惊，但既然抽到了您兄长的名字，那他就必须担负起使徒的责任。”说话的正是负责主持祈祷仪式的日向一族现任宗主——日向天忍。  
他并不能理解泉奈如此激动的原因，在日向家，年龄相近的兄弟姐妹都是竞争者，一旦输掉就会被打上烙印成为分家，永世做宗家的奴役。所以在日向家，是没有兄弟情可言的。但也正是从小便生活在竞争之中，养成了日向天忍谨小慎微面面俱到的风格。虽然对泉奈控诉他黑箱操作不满，但日向家得罪不起宇智波，所以他还是颇为耐心的向泉奈解释了一番。  
“绑在祭台上晒到死为止，不是祭品是什么？”泉奈一把扯下贴在胸口的徽章，那是用来代表身份的。他将徽章掷在地上，随即抽出腰间的佩刀，刀尖对准日向天忍，冷冽的说：“我不管，只要有我在，今天谁都别想带我哥走！”  
日向天忍向旁一步想避开刀尖，刀剑无眼，现在泉奈又情绪激动，万一被伤到可不是闹着玩的。但无论他走到哪里，泉奈都盯着他不放，最后他只得在泉奈的威胁之下强迫自己冷静下来，接着解释：“祈祷仪式过程中最重要的便是祭不是使徒有一颗虔诚的心。只有虔诚的祭••••••使徒才能被神明响应，先祖所撰写的文献上便是这样记载的，泉奈大人难道打算质疑先祖？”他们所在的乃是神权至上的国家，质疑神明和先祖会被视为大不敬。  
这时一只手贴上了泉奈的后颈，随后那只手的主人说：“好了泉奈，既然选择了我就是我的命数，我陪他们走一趟便是了。”  
“哥哥••••••”泉奈惊叫，这哪是风轻云淡一句走一趟就能解决的事，数百年来祈福仪式举行了不下百次，除了那传说中的第一次哪次不是以失败告终。他的哥哥这是要去送命啊。但所有的话他都没说出口，因为斑掐住了他后颈上的穴道，让他晕了过去。  
招呼火核照看好昏睡的泉奈，斑捡起泉奈丢掉的徽章，吹去上面的灰尘，放进泉奈手中。他嘱咐火核：“泉奈年轻气盛，连我和父亲都管束不了他，所以我对你的要求只有在泉奈意气用事时在旁边提点他即可。”斑何尝不知道，这一去便是死路一条。他固然强大，能护得了宇智波一世，那么等他死后呢？他不是宇智波送出的第一个祭品，也不会是最后一个，他不能因为他一个人，让整个宇智波都沦为众矢之的。  
“您真的愿意当祭品？”见斑如此坦然，日向天忍反而不自在起来了。正如日向家主管祈祷，宇智波负责的则是战争与刑讯。斑作为宇智波迄今为止的第一天才，在战争与刑讯方面皆是佼佼者。如今这个国家能走出动荡，过上安稳的生活，斑功不可没。亲手将国家的英雄送上断头台，即便冷漠如日向天忍也不能无动于衷。  
斑幽幽看着日向天忍，黝黑的双瞳如同黑洞般深不见底，没有一丝感情被泄露出来。“注意你的措辞，是使徒，不是祭品。”斑提醒日向天忍。  
使徒的准备是从祈福仪式开始前半个月就准备起来的。人们认为神明是纯洁无瑕的，所以被指定的使徒会在这半个月里被全方位无死角的清理身体。并且在这半个月中，使徒是不被允许进食的，只能饮用百年前神明赐下的神树的汁液，意为清除体内的杂质。  
喝了半个月又涩又淡的树汁，几乎每天都在水里泡到发白气泡，祈福的日期终于到了。斑披了一件白色的多利亚希顿，跟随日向天忍走进祭坛。祭塔从外面看，整个类似罗马式的圆顶建筑，在圆顶的正下方安置着一块与屋顶大小相近的石块，石块通体晶莹，斑对宝石没有研究只能猜测石块的材质是玉一类的东西。  
“请您躺在祭台的中央。”日向天忍说。   
斑依言赤脚踩上祭台，凉意顺着脚心上涌。他走到祭台的中央躺好，四个神官站在他的周围，他们分别在斑的手腕和脚腕上扣上铭刻了不同花纹的镣铐，接着他们拉动连着镣铐的锁链，将斑紧紧束缚在祭台之上。最后，他们解开抽走了斑身上的希顿。使徒在对神明的祈祷中必须完全坦陈自己，衣物的遮蔽是不被允许的。  
“这感觉可真不好受。”  
半个月来使徒只能饮用树汁，腹中饥饿。铐住手脚的镣铐都是金属打造，又被拉的很紧，勒得手腕脚踝生疼。虽然祈福仪式是神圣而安静的，全程除了使徒，就只有负责仪式进行的日向家的神官们在场，闲杂人等不得旁观。但日向的神官基本都是男性，而以往的使徒则全部都是少女，虽然日向门规森严，神官们也是精心挑选不至于对使徒产生贪念，但如此情况下指望使徒虔诚祷告寻求神明的赐福几乎是不可能了。  
斑默默叹了一口气，他大概知道每次祈福都失败的原因了，可惜仪式已经开始，他不能说话，也没法告诉那帮龌龊循墨的日向家神官了。  
神塔的圆顶被打开，炙热的阳关洒落在斑以及他身下的祭台之上。因为饥饿而虚弱的斑既要忍受背后的凉意，又要被正面的阳光炙烤。随着时间一点一点过去，太阳逐渐降落，曝晒斑的阳关没有了，但不代表斑可以舒服一些。夜风裹挟着寒意吹过斑没有遮蔽的躯体，带走斑的体温，冻得他的肌肉不断抖动，连带着手腕和脚踝上的镣铐也轻轻敲击祭台，发出叮叮当当清脆悦耳的响声。日向家的神官们听到声音，纷纷停下祷告看向躺在祭台上的斑，尔后面面相觑。日向天忍的祷告的声音骤然拔高，提醒其他神官不要忘记自己的职责。神官和使徒一样，在仪式开始之后便不能离开，全部跪在祭台周围祷告，使徒所要经历的日晒风吹与淋他们也跑不了，区别在于使徒一开始就是饿着的，而且没有衣服穿。  
第二天，太阳的光线照射在斑眼皮上时，斑醒了。他下意识想睁开眼睛，但又因阳光的刺目立即合上。神官们又一次你看看我，我看看你，不过这次他们没有停下口中的祷告。从前的祈福仪式中，使徒往往撑不过第一天，向斑这样第二天还能保留意识的使徒还是第一个。  
斑双目紧闭躺在祭台上，他现在还能保持意识多亏了他常年征战锻炼出的强健体魄，但他现在也不知道是该高兴还是难过。斑其实曾经也是神明的忠实信徒，神明留下的古树是他除了家以外待的时间最长的地方。他和其他的小孩们一样，跪在古树下为他在外征战的父亲和兄长们祈祷，祈祷他们能平安归来。但无论斑如何祈求，他等来的都只是父亲和兄长们的死讯，最后，他们一家兄弟五个，只剩斑和最小的弟弟泉奈。当他接下最后一位兄长战死的噩耗时，他终于明白，想在战争中存活下来，向神明祈求是无用的，必须自身拥有强大的实力。于是斑不再向神明祈祷，他将那些时间全部投入到演武场，锻炼自身。所以现在的斑是不相信神明存在的，能保留意识对他来说不过是清醒的等死而已。  
阳关越来越盛，斑感觉自己要被烤化了，脑子里一片模糊。也许人在将死之际都会变得软弱，混沌之间，斑迷迷糊糊地想：“神啊，如果你真的存在的话，请降下神迹吧，我还要活着，保护我唯一的弟弟，守护我的国家。”  
“那么你愿意为你的祈愿付出什么代价？”冷硬的话语直接出现在斑脑海中，但又像从四面八方传来，空旷得不带任何感情色彩。  
“我所拥有的全部。”莫名的，那声音带给斑安心，他几乎毫不犹豫在内心回答了声音的问题。斑知道，他快要不行了，也许那声音便是人临死前的幻想。这样也好，至少能给予他些许宽慰。  
接近昏迷的斑没有看到，在他回应声音之后，一个身影自天空降落在他身边。  
身影展开他每根羽毛都洁白光亮的宽阔双翼将自己与斑笼罩其中。  
日向家的神官们再次停下祷告，这次不会再有人催促他们了，因为连日向天忍本人也因为眼前发生的事愣住了。那个突然出现在祭台上的身影用他看似柔软的羽毛打碎了锁住斑的镣铐然后将斑从祭台上抱了起来，翅膀合拢组成一个球，悬浮在祭台之上。他的翅膀阻止了神官们探究的目光，却无法阻止球体内部声音的传出，断断续续的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音无不向在场的人昭示，神明正在享用他的“祭品”。  
原来这些年来祈福一直失败的原因是他们挑错了祭品的性别吗？  
三观遭受动摇的日向天忍觉得他整个人都不好了。


	2. Chapter 2

“那么，如你所愿。”这是斑失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。  
再次醒来时斑感到很意外，他没想到自己居然还能再醒过来。他想起昏迷之前听到的问话，隐约记得自己昏迷之后做了一个漫长的梦。梦里的他似乎浸没在舒服的热水之中，身体所有的部位都得到了放松。梦境里偶尔会出现一些波动，像有人搅动了水池。但那波动并没有带给斑不适，反而很舒服，好像从身体到心灵都被什么暖呼呼的东西给填满了。  
如果斑可以选择，他一定会希望自己能沉溺在梦中，永远不醒来。  
但天不遂人愿，他已经清醒了，既然醒了，就有事需要他去想，要他思考，比如他现在仍然躺在祭台上，但锁住他的枷锁却全都不见了的原因是什么。  
“难道是泉奈！”斑深爱着自己的弟弟，也深知泉奈同样深爱着他，如果是泉奈为了他而做出硬闯仪式救人的事也不足为奇。可如果泉奈真的这么做了，他的努力岂不是都白费了！  
“泉奈什么都没做。”日向天忍盯着一言难尽的表情走了进来，“你对之前发生的事没有印象吗？”  
听到日向天忍说与泉奈无关，斑一颗悬着的心放了下来，他试着回忆他昏迷之前发生的事，但当时他的身体状况过于虚弱，精神也到了崩溃的边缘，只模模糊糊的记得有人和他说话。祭祀过程中，日向家的神官们只能进行祈祷，不能和别人对话，这一点斑很清楚，所以他以为那只是他的幻觉，莫非••••••  
“真的有神降临了？”  
“是的。”日向天忍的话证实了斑的猜测，“神明回应了我们的祈祷。”  
得知居然真的有“神”存在，斑心底生出一丝惊愕，不过更多的还是怅然。非要用一个词来形容斑此刻的心境，那么非荒唐二字莫属。曾经他虔诚的向神明祈祷，却得不到神明的一丝回应，如今他将神明抛掷脑后，试图靠自己的力量保护亲人和家族，竟被神明选中。不过，已经放弃了信仰的斑对神明并不感冒，神奇怪的选择他也没有放在心上，全当侥幸而已。神明的出现告示祈福已然结束，也标志斑作为使徒的工作完成。原本斑以为自己挺不过去，安排泉奈来接替他的位置，既然他现在安然无恙，也没必要让泉奈来承受那份重担。于是他打算离开祭塔，然后日向天忍拦住了他。  
斑虽然眉头紧皱，但还是耐着性子问：“还有什么事？”莫名其妙在生死线上走了一遭，脾气再好的人也会生出怨气，况且斑的脾气一向不算太好。  
日向天忍告知斑，“在神返回天宫之前，作为使徒的你不能离开他身边。”  
“经典里可没有使徒要一直陪在神明身边的记载。”斑两臂环胸，双腿交叠，坐在祭台边上，经年搏杀的血性早已深入他的骨子里，虽一丝不挂，未曾未披甲戴胄，但骇人的气势一分不减。  
日向天忍被斑的气势压得汗都冒出来了，他擦了擦虚汗，回答斑，“这是神亲自交代的。”  
斑长叹一口气，看来短时间内他是不能返回宇智波了。既然是神的意思，他针对日向天忍也于事无补，于是他换成双腿盘坐的姿势，对日向天忍说：“那帮我拿件衣服来。”  
日向天忍：“……”  
斑要暴走了，“你别告诉神交代我连衣服都不能穿！”  
顶着斑能吃人的目光，日向天忍点了点头。  
斑询问日向天忍自己为什么不能穿衣服，日向天忍只会翻来覆去一句是神明交代的，只在离开时留下一句“等神明回来你就明白了。”  
最后的最后，斑只得赤身裸体盘坐在祭台上，等待神的到来。不穿衣服就不穿衣服，反正无论神明是男是女，尴尬的都不会是斑。  
抱有如是心态的斑终于等到了迟迟而归的神，而神做的第一件事就让斑读懂了日向天忍那句“等神明回来你就明白了”的含义，并理解了日向天忍为何在见到他时一直是一副一言难尽的表情。  
从漆黑走廊里出现的神满面笑容，看上去平易近人，没有斑猜想的距离感。这也不能怪斑猜错，谁会料到一个不许别人穿衣服的人会顶着一张憨到有点傻的脸，尤其在那个不被允许着装的正是斑本人的情况下，对神明产生偏见，理所当然。  
斑还在考虑是不是要开口说点什么的时候，神明已经来到了斑的身边，速度之快，斑甚至没来得及反应。紧接着，历经多次战斗在战场上被千锤百炼的战斗神经立即启动，斑条件反射般想要站起来，但被神以更快的速度按住腿，限制了行动。感慨神明的力量与速度之时，斑也想起面前之人是被他的祈祷召唤来的神，他不必对神抱有戒心，于是他试图放松神经，然而神却将置于他腿上的手该按为掐，抬起九十度，迫使斑上身后仰，用手肘趁住祭台保持平衡。  
“神明大人？”斑在神明的手指略过他的后穴时说话了。  
“叫我柱间就好。”柱间还是保持他平和到近乎土气的笑容，可是他手上的动作却与他的表情极度不符合。他的食指突破了括约肌的限制，笔直插入斑身体内部。柱间手指温度比斑肠道内的温度还要高，于是斑体会到了撕裂与灼烧的双重痛觉。斑被这突如其来的疼痛打了个措手不及，手臂一时没使上劲，上身重重砸向祭台的台面。但他没有如预想中的撞在冰凉的台面上，相反他跌进一处柔软温暖之中。原来，柱间时刻注意着斑的状况，及时展开翅膀护住斑。而他的姿势也因此变成半跪着斑的正上方。进入斑身体的手指随着柱间的动作，狠狠按在软肉上，恰好戳中斑的敏感的，霎时间，一种陌生的快感涌入斑的脑内，前端的分身也在这刺激之下，颤颤巍巍站立起来，领口流出粘稠的清液。斑感到不可思议，只是简单的按压敏感点而已，居然让他勃起了！  
随后，柱间托起斑的双腿。  
“不，”即使身体已经背叛，斑还想再挣扎一下，“如果您有性方面的需求，我可以去帮您找女人来，您是神明，只要您提出要求，不会有人拒绝您的。”  
“不会有人拒绝我？”柱间说话间又塞入一根手指，痛得斑倒抽一口凉气，来自身体内部的疼痛，即使是他也难以忍受。“你现在不就是在拒绝我吗？”说着，他用手指撑开斑的甬道，在斑的注视之下，将他那非人的伟物一寸一寸埋入男人本不该用于承受的部位。  
“你需要这个。”发觉斑的表情不太对，柱间解释，“你的身体因为长时间的折磨处于虚弱状态，只有我的体液能帮助你恢复。或者，”什么脸上原本的笑容褪去，露出一个有些狡黠的表情，“你更想用嘴巴来承受我的恩赐？  
别忘了，我回应你时，你向我承诺了什么。”  
意识到当前的局面是他无力改变也不能改变的斑泄了气一般倒在柱间的羽毛上，  
“你会习惯的。”  
就像渴了要喝水，饿了要吃饭，提供快感的器官激起了斑的欲望，吃与性乃是人最本能的两种欲望，即便斑忍耐力惊人也不能幸免。  
柱间的动作并不粗鲁，反而温柔至极，如果不是两人见面话都没说上几句，斑就被柱间强制侵犯了，也许他会觉得柱间是个很不错的床伴。  
斑并非没有性爱经历的雏儿，但和他上床的无一例外都是女人，此刻体位颠倒，斑不禁生出一股错乱感。  
初始的剧痛在柱间不停歇的律动中逐渐软化，变成密密麻麻的酥痒。斑原本咬住下唇的贝齿渐渐放松，绵长的快感安抚了他一切的负面情绪，斑第一次知道原来作为承受方也可以很舒服。  
柱间控制一根羽毛飘了下来，柔软的羽边搔刮斑的阴茎，从娇嫩的龟头划过因情欲而涨红的柱身，最后在根部来回轻刮，之后循环往复。动了情的身子逐渐变得敏感，羽毛的作弄更是雪上加霜，斑一个不怕痒的人，愣是被一根羽毛逼得难以自守，开口求饶，“别弄了，痒••••••”  
柱间听出斑的态度已经开始软化，但仅仅如此对他来说是不够的。为了不重蹈覆辙，他需要身下的人牢牢记住他。心墙的攻破不是一朝一夕能做到的，那就先从身体的防线开始。更多的羽毛飘了下来，却都是绒毛。防水的神羽从斑的铃口钻了进去，它们目的明确，从前方抵达了斑快感的源头。  
“不••••••停下！我受不了了！”过电般的快感刺激得斑忍不住挣扎，可柱间却死死锁住他的手脚，杜绝了他逃离快感地狱的可能。  
钻入体内的绒毛不仅给予斑更多的刺激，并且堵住了抒发的出口，先前舒适的节奏，此刻化作一种折磨，但任凭斑如何哭喊，柱间都只是一板一眼完成自己的动作。如果斑现在还能保持清醒，他就会发现，似乎没有受到斑挣扎干扰的柱间，眼底全是无法浇灭的热切。


End file.
